In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long-Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network, a control channel (e.g., a PDCCH) carries downlink control information (DCI) messages from an eNodeB to multiple user equipments (UEs). A DCI message intended for a particular UE includes information regarding, for example, resource allocation, transport format, and downlink shared channel (DL-SCH) hybrid automatic repeat request (ARQ). The DCI messages are part of control signaling enabling a UE to receive, demodulate and decode the DL-SCH.